Dining Dear
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Ivan wanted them to have a lover-like dinner, and Yao was trying to grant the wish. Can be a sequel for Crazy Little Place Called Gym. modern AU Russia/China fan fiction.


**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu**

**AU modern fanfiction with Russia/China or Ivan/Yao as the main couple. Featured by fem!Italy, Australia with human name Kyle and New Zealand with human name Kaelin, also some OCs I added myself.**

**Can be a sequel for Crazy Little Place Called Gym, but can also stands at its own.**

**Enjoy :3**

XXXX

Li Wang Yao, almost reaching his 35th years of living in this world soon, a Chinese with hard work and determination in every aspect of his life, especially things concerning money, food and Hello Kitty goodies, was thinking that his life can't be any perfect than this, as he slept with his head and black jet hair sprawled on the board chest of the fifteen years younger Ivan Barginski. The young boy, big and tall with his blond hair so platinum it's almost pure white in color, was now half-sleeping with a very peaceful face with his everyday's smile stayed on his lips. His breath was soft and in synchronization with Yao's. They just lay down happily on Yao's bed, after the very heated make out session and continued with perfect love making they always did in every weekend.

They have just known each other for two month, since the very fateful day when Yao invited Ivan to come over to his apartment after months staring (and maybe drooling a bit) at the younger one working on his pull up machine. That night was the best sexual event ever occurred to Yao after thirty years of living, and he couldn't get enough of just once. Luckily, so did Ivan. They exchanged their numbers, and always met up in the weekend morning for gym and after gym for sex. That's the plan, but after just two times, they both couldn't survive even two days without touching each other, and in the end they met up every time they both free –Yao from his work and Ivan from his study.

Still, the weekend one was always very special, because they got all day long without any disturbance of Feliciana's call from the office or Francis, Ivan's lecturer from the college, messaged him for hurrying to start the exercise. After a good sweat in the gym, quick shower and some lunch, those two always went off to Yao's apartment, directly towards the bedroom, though there're times when they both were so impatient and they just did it right away on the sofa or the carpeted floor. Cuddling, kissing, hugging, caressing… whatever they could do just to touch each other as many as they could, and it always ended up with a love making they both dreamed in the night and remembered in the day till the next time they can meet again.

It's one of the days after that great time. Right now they both were just lying down while talking randomly to each other, waiting for their eyes to get heavier. It's just a light conversation they always did after they done, before both went to a deeper slumber.

"I always amaze at how the white is different," Yao commented. Ivan fluttered open his eyes, and hummed, "What did Yao mean?"

"We're both got fair skin, but if I compared them like this, it's different," Yao laughed. He put his hand beside Ivan's, and indeed, though they both got fair complexion, Yao's skin was more vibrant and creamy in color, while Ivan's was pasty and pale.

Ivan chuckled, "Indeed. It's beautiful, the color of Yao's skin,"

"Yours too, Yiwan. Sometimes it's like you're white all over your body, especially with your hair," Yao brought up his hand to stroke on the platinum locks of Ivan, whispering, "Your hair is so beautiful,"

"I love Yao's hair too," Ivan replied, caressing Yao's long and black strands and kissed on them lovingly.

They touched their lips, a mere peck but was so soft and warm, before sighed contentedly and Ivan embraced Yao tighter.

"The more I look at Yao…" Ivan smiled, "…the more I can't believe Yao is thirty,"

"And the more I realized how big you are, I can't believe you're fifteen years younger!" Yao sighed. He moved to kissed on Ivan's big nose he dear so much and pouted, "What should I do? I'm such a pedophile,"

"If people look at this scene, I'm the one who's like a pedophile," Ivan smiled.

Yao grinned. Again, they fell into silence, the sound of their soft breathing were resounding around the room, as the faint voices of traffic outside could be heard too despite being muffled by the closed windows and white curtains covering them. Yao closed his eyes. The hand on his shoulder was clutching warmly and the feeling of the younger boy's chest Yao used as a pillow up and down softly as he took and let out breaths was strangely felt so comfortable. He just ready to fell to a very deep slumber with the feeling of Ivan all around him, when the Russian suddenly said, "You know, I'm just thinking about this recently..."

"Huh?" Yao brought up his head, eyes still unfocused. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, "About what?"

"Have we ever date for real?" Ivan was more like asking to himself than Yao, as it came out as a faint whisper, but still, Yao could hear it and his eyes were shot open by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it has been a month, but all we did was… sexual activities," Ivan stared at Yao, "I mean we never have a… romantic date, or even a fun activity to do together... Well of course, sex is fun," The Russian quickly added as Yao wrinkled his eyebrow and opened his mouth to protest at the part 'they never have a fun activity'. Ivan smiled, "But I mean a different fun… Like actually eating out or go to some place together,"

"We ate out a lot," Yao argued, "We ate lunch together every time, remember? You can't be forgotten that you're the one who sneakily steal my fries this noon,"

Ivan gave out a little laugh, "I thought Yao was not watching,"

"No way, boy, you're fifteen years younger to think you can steal for me," Yao grinned.

Ivan smiled back.

Yao looked down as his fingers moved around Ivan's navel in circular motion, "So what kind of… eating out do you mean earlier?"

"Well, I'm talking about an eating that we both… planned to do. No, not just that we plan it… I know we always plan for our lunch, where and what time through messages. Eh…" Ivan seemed lost of words of how to describe it. The blond thought a little before said as he looked at Yao, "An eating that we both not just planned, but prepared to do. In short, oh, I know. An eating that… slower than any rush lunches we're having all of these times,"

Yao frowned, "You know I don't have time to do that. Sometimes I even have to skip my dinner for working on those documents,"

"Well, I know…" Ivan sighed, then he looked down, smiling sadly, "That was a very egoistic wish of me, I'm very sorry… We're not even a lover,"

Yao didn't know what to answer. Now that he thought about it, they're indeed not a lover. Nothing such a confession or love words ever exchanged between them. They just enjoyed each other's company so much these time, and they both realized that the status would be a burden. Things were easier this way. Meeting up, making love, without any bond, so if one of them was deciding that it's enough, it'll be easier to walk out.

But to call each other a sex buddy will be sound so… vulgar to Yao's ears. Besides, they're not just having sex. They often have lunch together, and also having little talks and conversation about each other. Yao realized he'll indeed hurt if one day Ivan decided to left, but he couldn't tie the younger one with such a future he himself didn't dare to fight on, remembering his age, his parents, their age difference, and especially, that both of them were men.

They're more like… friends with benefits. Or sexual activities' partner… something like that.

Ivan looked at Yao's upset face and smiled, stroking on the blackhead softly, "Don't mind what I said earlier. I'm happy enough that we can be together like this. I should be very thankful," He ended his sentence with a soft kiss on Yao's forehead.

The older man moved around his arm to embrace the warm body beside him tighter. He was keep thinking though.

XXXX

Yao couldn't stop thinking about what his lov –no, his… sexual activities partner –was saying yesterday, even as he worked. He was so happy, happier than ever since the younger boy stepped in to his life.

Ivan was young, but was a lot wiser than any guy on his ages that Yao ever knew –that counts his little brother who's now studying in Hong Kong, that can be very childish on the very unpredictable times, and not to mention his younger cousin who's now living in Korea, a very annoying brat that didn't try to match his personality to the fact that now he's in the college, at all. Ivan was such a hardworking and strong young boy. Yao knew he had some part time jobs here and there, mostly teaching and assisting jobs, and looked like he was in the full scholarship program on his college now when he's majoring in Ballet. On his age, that was amazing.

He didn't actually mind at all if Ivan wanted a real dinner, he would gladly grant the young boy's wishes, but he really didn't know if he had time in weekdays. Maybe he could do it in weekend, but then it would cut their time for the usual activity… Will Ivan mind?

Yao's deep thought about Ivan had to cut off with the knock on his door. He said without looking up, pretending he's busy with the documents he had to sign and said after a cough, "Come in."

Feliciana, with her face looked unhappy, walked in. The brunette put the maps she brought on his desk, the pretty face created a deeper scowl as Yao raised his eyebrow and asked, "What's there?"

"Mr. Li, about your decision to cut off the price of electronic devices the Art, Culture and Education Board order for the developing computer labs in small public schools…" Feliciana sighed, "The Head of Finance rejected your request,"

"What?" Yao widened his eyes, "Why? I thought all the Heads and Managers agreed with that decision on Friday's meeting!"

"They redo the calculation and said we can't do that, the loss will be too much," Feliciana opened the map and pointed on some numbers that were colored in red, "And… I'm so sorry, but Mr. Kirkland even said to me to pass this for you; he said, 'If Mr. Li want to do social works, he should just go back to his homeland in the South'… Like that,"

Yao was really angry to the tip of his black hair as Feliciana done quoting Arthur Kirkland, an Englishman who was the Head of Finance, perfectly with the very nice British accent. He stood up, smacked on his desk while snapped, "That jerk! I knew he was not too kind in heart from the start, but to think he could be that heartless! It's so unbelievable! I knew he's always have grudge on me since that time I pointed out how strange his eyebrows are in the dinner party! And they're indeed weird, no one actually disagree with me that time!" He then started cursing in Chinese that Feliciana could only blinked her chocolate eyes in confusion, her eyes following Yao walked around his office and said angrily, "I have calculated it too and the loss wasn't very noticeable with the profit we just got from the International Robotics Associate! Not to mention it's supposed to be normal to actually give a low price for public's benefits! We're working for and from the society! It's school for God sake! Education is the most important part of growing up! It's time for a company as big as us to give a community some services, really! And of course, that eyebrow is just too arrogant, too dark-hearted, too… evil to just cancel the plan just like that!"

"Mm, Mr. Kirkland said here…"

"WHAT? WHAT THAT DAMN EYEBROW SAID AGAIN? Tell me to go to Africa for building hospitals and schools?"

"Eh, no… He said, if you want to give them the products of their orders with the budget they had, you should give the lower quality ones, with the cheaper price… It's not actually a bad idea, right?" Feliciana tried to calm down her boss.

Yao blinked, then sighed, "It's not…" He sat again, actually a little bit tired with all the screaming and yelling. He drank his tea in the bottle he brought from home and said it again, "But then the students won't even taste the best of the technologies happening now. It's a public school in poor people's area… They can't afford much with their families' financial,"

"Well, but it's actually bug me too a little, Mr. Li," Feliciana said.

Yao looked at her and raised his eyebrow, "About what?"

"About how big the discount you suggested in the meeting," Feliciana played with the curls on her ponytails, "I know that you are actually kind even though you're extremely stingy, not to mention very stern, old-fashioned and boring… but the discount was almost half price. It was very rare of you,"

"Thank you for your very honest opinion of me," Yao rolled his eyes, "And about why… Maybe because I have knew how it feels to study in a place that wasn't very proper,"

Feliciana hummed, then put her finger to her lips as she said with her eyes looked up, remembering the pictures of the schools she saw earlier in Yao's slide, "But… it's not like the schools are very shabby or what, right? They looked like they still have standards of public schools facilities…"

"Still," Yao sighed, "It's… not fair for the kids,"

"I guess, that's how world work now, Mr. Li," Feliciana sighed, "Sympathy wasn't even free,"

Yao stared at his usually easy-going secretary, and laughed, "I never thought you could say such a… cool things, Feliciana,"

"Oh, I can if I want to!" The young lady smiled widely, showing his perfect white teeth.

Yao laughed more before sighed and said seriously, "But I think I need to talk about this more with that Kirkland bastard. Can you call his secretary and make me an arrangement with him?"

"Sure, Mr. Li," Feliciana smiled, "I think I can cooperate well with Mr. Gopal, with our same liking to dance and Bollywood movies,"

Yao nodded, "Well then, I think I can let you take care of this,"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The Italian made a salute move with her hand. She then giggled and whispered, "I want to assure you that if there's another meeting about this, Ludwig will be on your side. I'll make sure of that,"

Oh yeah, there's no way he could forget about relationship his secretary had with the Manager of Logistic divison. Yao coughed, "Thank you, Feliciana. Well, just make sure you two did not do it in… public place, and… another person's property," _Like my desk, for example_.

"Oh no, we won't do that," Feliciana smiled reassuringly.

He hoped it was true, so the button of Ludwig's shirt that he found that time was really just a mere coincidence or maybe the button was just jumped out from the Narnia. Yao just nodded as the respond, and back at checking his documents, signing the one he approved and placed the others that need correction on the side.

"Mr. Li?"

"GOSH!" Yao yelled, hand clutched on his speeding heartbeats. He thought his secretary was already left! Well, he indeed didn't hear any sound of heels leaving the room or the door closing, but he thought it's because he's too deep in his work. Still shocked, he looked at smiling Feliciana and asked, "What, Ms. Vargas? Don't you have any other works to do?"

"I just really curious about your love life," The brunette giggled, "Pleaseee, share me a little about it!"

Yao blushed in instant, "W-What are you talking about, really?! It's not something to be discussed now!"

"Aww, but you always go straight to home after works done and never joined us to eat outside! How can I possibly have another chance to ask you if it's not now?" Feliciana whined, "I really really really really really really really really really reaaaallly want to know about your lover, because whoever she was, she have changed you!"

"What?" Yao asked, wondering if he misheard what Feliciana just said, "She have… what?"

"Changed you, Mr. Li," Feliciana smiled, "Don't you realize that you smile more often, you eat out a lot… even though it's not with us… And you looked more relax. Your skin is even glowing!"

"A-Am I?" Yao blinked. He blushed again with the memory of smiling Ivan on his head, and coughed, "W-well, whatever it is… It may be true, but it's nothing,"

"But Mr. Li…!" Feliciana was ready with her super annoying whine that would surely drive her boss crazy and pushed him to tell even a littlest thing about his lover, but then Yao, cheeks flushed and eyes looking down in embarrassment, smiling as he hummed faintly, "My life… was indeed a lot better, though,"

The Italian was a bit in awe for awhile as this is the first time she saw the Chinese made that kind of soft expression. She smiled, "I'm sure of it,"

"He said he wanted us to have real date, and I really don't know what to do," Yao found himself started letting his worries rolled out from his mouth. He needed someone to talk with; he knew it from the start. Feliciana was maybe not a very good choice, with the last incident of she spreading the news of Yao's being in love to all over the office, but he just want to discuss it with someone, listen to their opinion, and sadly, he had no other friend besides Feliciana. God, Feliciane wasn't even his friend -she's his secretary, and just accidentally a very curious one.

_He? _

Feli's eyes widened in surprise. Wow, she indeed has thought of the possibility, since the older man never ever looked interested no matter what she put on for works. Not that she wanted him to pay attention to her, but it's already so usual for the pretty Italian to catch men watching her in adoration for her great looks that she found it extremely weird that Yao didn't even take a look at her since the first day of her job besides to tell her to do her report faster or that she made mistakes on them.

Feliciana decided not to point it out to Yao that he accidentally mentioned that his lover was a man, feared that it'll make Chinese more embarrassed and refused to tell her. She grinned wider, and asked, "What's so confusing, Mr. Li? Just make an appointment in a good Italian restaurant and it'll be a _notte perfetta_!"

Yao didn't comment at the usage of foreign words Feliciana just done, and murmured, "I… don't know. I'm not sure when we will do it. And with this problem with bastard Kirkland, weekdays night possibility was completely closed it doors,"

"Why of course, weekends then, Mr. Li," The brunette titled her head, didn't get what's difficult about it.

"I guess there's no other choice but weekend… huh?" Yao pouted a little.

Her secretary raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "You can't be also working on weekends, right?"

"It's not that," Yao mumbled, cheeks flushed red, "We have some sort of… weekly event on weekend, and I… wonder if replace it with dinner will be worth it,"

"Mr. Li," Feliciana shook her head, her ponytail swayed along with the movement, "A nice dinner is _always_ worth it. That's the time when couple shared stories, opinions, often found out new things about each other. A nice dinner make things will be much more memorable."

"I-is that so?"

"Yeah, and more over, it's also good to build up the mood!" She winked, "Nothing could build a mood for amazing sex like delicious pasta and a fine wine!"

First Yao thought to just let Feliciana explain more, but then he knew it's time for go back to work when Feliciana started explaining about how Ludwig and she always played with their pasta, eating them from both sides and also having desserts on each other's bodies. He said thank you to the girl, pushed her on her back out of his office.

The door closed, and he just walked several steps before the door opened again. The brunette's head sprung from behind the door and she said excitedly, "Mr. Li, just want to let you know that you can always ask for my advices!" She waved happily before actually went back to her desk.

Yao huffed. Sometimes it's too much for him to have such an energetic secretary like Feliciana Vargas in his old age. It's just good that she's so useful in times like this.

**XXX**

Yao decided he will work hard both day and night, sat on his chair behind the desk in the office working on documents and report and presentation until so late for days, so he could completely free his weekend for the dinner with Ivan.

He even skipped his usual lunch out together with Ivan, half-heartedly messaged the young boy that he was too busy to even take one little step of his feet out of the mahogany door of his office, and Ivan was being so understanding about this that Yao wanted weekend to just come in hurry so he can meet the boy again. He's back with his old tradition of eating alone the food he made by himself in his office for saving time, and sometimes even forgot to have dinner and settled with steamed buns and hot tea to relieve his grumbling stomach.

So he just very happy when he realized tomorrow is Saturday. The sun was already set. Someone knocked the door –it must be Feliciana, drop in to say goodbye and good luck like usual.

"Mr. Li?" The girl asked softly "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Yao answered without looking up, eyes still reading the numbers on the documents intensely.

"I have to hurry because Ludwig is waiting for me," Feli grinned, "We will go for a movie tonight,"

"Oh?" Yao finally decided to look up. The girl sure dressed up well for the date –she let down her hair (She was so much look like her sister with her hair down, only with nicer expression), the brown locks were styled so it have the little curls on the end, and she was wearing white lacey dress with simple necklace and matching white heels.

Yao smiled, "You look gorgeous. Have fun, girl."

"Thanks, Mr. Li," Feliciana smiled. She stared Yao more before said, "Mr. Li, I'm thankful for this person you're seeing,"

"Huh?" Yao blinked, "W-Why?"

"You actually broke your 10 hours sleeping rules," The Italian laughed, "The person must be so important for you,"

The Chinese wondered how could he never realize it, that, yes, he usually have a very strict sleeping time schedule. When he planned this dinner for Ivan, he didn't think much other than working hard on weekdays so his weekend can be free from any job distraction.

Oh God, he never realized he'll sacrifice himself this much for someone.

_Except…_ Yao looked down on his documents. Nothing as guilt or burden came to his heart. He wanted to do this. He's willing to do this. Because, yes, it's not just someone. _It's Ivan_.

Yao smiled heartily to his secretary, "Thank you for always tell me what myself can't even realize, Ms. Vargas," This girl maybe wasn't very serious all the time, but she did know many life lessons that were actually as important than what Yao have thought the most important in thirty years.

"Please, Mr. Li," Feliciana smiled wider, "It's Feliciana,"

XXXX

It's been hours, he knew.

Yao massaged his shoulder and titled his head to release the stiffness of his neck, groaned as he did so. Gathering the documents and decided that it'll be enough for today, he looked at his watch and saw the hour hand just shifted to the middle of the night. Yao stretched his body and yawned, arranging things on his desk and walked out from his office, with bag on the left hand and brown paper package contained left over buns he decided to give to the night shift security guards on the right. After making sure that the door of his office was locked, the Chinese walked slowly to the elevator, and thought he could blackout anytime soon with all these heavy tiredness on his body.

Yao pushed on the number one button and the elevator started working it way to the first floor. While listening to the faint sound the machine made, he thought about Ivan, and what's the boy doing now. Maybe the Russian was already sleeping, must be also tired by the ballet exercise and teaching job he had on Friday. They'll meet tomorrow, and Yao was so eager –a tired grin grew on his lips. All the staying up till night would be so worth it. Tomorrow he could forget about job for awhile, and spent the rest of the day with the very huggable Ivan…

The elevator dinged and metal door opened. Yao blinked open his eyes and didn't remember how he was on the first floor already. Oh, yes, he was thinking about Ivan and his warm hug that he felt so comfortable and fell asleep. He stepped out, rubbing on his eyes and yawned.

Yao smiled to the guard on the main door and greeted with what heard like very tired voice even for his own ears, "Good evening, James…"

"Good evening, Mr. Li," The guard smiled back and bowed to him, "Have a nice sleep tonight,"

"Thank you," He sighed –now his head was a bit dizzy. He put the brown paper bag on the guard's table, "Some buns for your late shift,"

"Oh, thank you," The younger security man grinned, opened the package immediately and taking one of the buns on his hand while saying, "By the way, someone has been waiting for you,"

"What?" Now Yao's eyes were blinked open by confusion, "W-Who?"

"I told him to wait here but he insisted to wait outside. You may want to see him soon, it's a bit cold tonight," James said before started bite on his buns and chewed it down, smiling, "You always make the best buns, Mr. Li!"

"Thank you," Yao murmured quickly as he ran towards the door, hurrying to see the person James mentioned about. That person… can't be…?

He was right. That's Ivan, standing in front of him with a smile more beautiful than anything he ever saw today. He put the scarf he always wore around his neck except when he exercised in gym, covered the white shirt and black jeans he was dressing in with long dark nude color coat and a brown leather boots for his feet. Seeing the Russian made the stiffness that bonded Yao's shoulder and legs flied away, evaporated to the night sky. The Chinese realized that his cheeks were flushed red, and his eyes grew teary.

"Ivan…" He said. Oh God, he wanted to fell to the younger boy's embrace and sleep there and not letting Monday to ever come back.

Ivan walked to him, smiling, "Yao… Sorry for not saying anything, I just want to… Y-Yao?" The blond was very surprised when the Chinese started crying, tears fell over his cheeks, shoulders trembling and breaths short. He touched the head softly and asked, "W-What's wrong…?"

"W-what are you d-doing h-here?" Yao sobbed.

"I-I just want to see Yao," Ivan held on the Yao's hands, "It's been a week and I missed you. Yao was disturbed?"

The reason made Yao cried even harder. It can't be real. Why the guy in front of him was so lovable like this? "N-No," Yao shook his head, and said between his sob, "Please, please hug me and never let go. I'm so tired… Yiwan…"

Ivan obeyed. He pulled Yao softly to a warm hug, put his arms securely around the smaller body and stroking on Yao's back, tried to soothing the man in his arm. Yao could feel Ivan's warm breath on the side of his head, and somehow it made him calmer. He hugged back, left hand clutched on the coat and right one to the platinum hair of the Russian.

They lost count of how much minutes have passed, but they kept hugging in silence until Ivan asked, softly, "Calm down yet?"

Yao nodded. The Russian let go, but kept their hands held onto each other's, and smiling sadly, "Yao was getting thinner, da?"

"Am I?" Yao looked down to his feet and torso, and laughed, "Maybe it's true –I don't eat much for dinner and working on documents burned lot of energies, I guess,"

"So obvious when I hugged Yao," Ivan caressed on the white cheek lovingly, "Is Yao hungry?"

"Not really," Yao shook his head, "More than to eat, I want to sleep. Badly,"

"Okay," The younger boy smiled, nodded, "Guess… we will meet tomorrow?"

Yao's eyes brightened up, "Yes! W-well, I think I won't go to gym, maybe I better sleeping for the extra hours, but how about you come over… around seven?"

"Seven… in the evening?" Ivan stared at Yao. Yao nodded, and Ivan asked with upset face, "How about… earlier?"

"I have something else to do first," Yao hoped Ivan won't be suspicious –well yeah, he intended to make the dinner he prepared a secret, "Is it okay?"

"No problem…" Ivan smiled, a bit bitterly. Yao hold himself not to spoil the real reason of their late met up, and nodded, "Okay. At seven, tomorrow then?"

"Da," Ivan wasn't even smiling now as he answered quietly. It stung Yao's heart a bit. He promised tomorrow will be a very nice night for both of them, and the disappointment that now colored the Russian's face would be shifted to a pure happiness.

Yao held tighter to Ivan's hands, "I… We can… grab some coffee first,"

"Didn't Yao say he was tired?"

He's indeed tired, but it's going to be okay if it's Ivan. The Chinese looked at the taller guy, smiling, "It's okay. I mean, you came all the way to see me, and…"

"No, I didn't expect us to go out or anything," Ivan smiled –Yao relieved to see it back to the Russian's lips, "I just want to see Yao. Yao should sleep, he indeed look tired,"

Yao felt his cheek grew warm. He wanted to deny that he's not that tired, but in fact he's that tired. And sleepy. So he made it up with an offer, "I'll drive you back to your dorm,"

Ivan shook his head, "No, it's on the opposite direction to the way to Yao's apartment. Yao need sleep quickly,"

"It's okay…" Yao was cut off with a pair of lips touched onto his. Ivan smiled, murmured to the red lips of the Chinese, "Sleep, Yao,"

Yao blushed, "O-okay…"

Ivan met their lips once again before pulled away, smiled, "Good night, Yao,"

"Good night, Ivan," Yao replied. He felt like he want to say some more words after, but he couldn't figure what.

Ivan walked and waved at him and he waved back.

The long-haired man stayed, watching the big and tall figure with his shining hair so noticeable even around the night's darkness getting further and smaller. He only made move to go to his car until the big and tall figure disappeared behind the corner.

Again, he didn't know how he arrived safely at home. He just drive, eyes straight to the road, without stopping even once. He's sure he had passed all the traffic lights. He's actually driving half-consciously, hands controlling wheel and gear and feet stepped on pedal or gas merely by habits and instinct. He just wanted to arrive at his apartment as soon as possible, and as he did, Yao fell immediately to his bed, groaned and soon snoring soundly.

XXX

"Barginski, you won't go the gym today?"

The Russian fluttered open his eyes, tried to get up while looking around his room to search for the asker with eyes still squinted by the sudden of bright light. His roommate was wearing socks while sitting on the bed across his own, laughed at him, "Chill out, dude, you're not late for any class. I just wondered since usually you're all ready on this hour,"

"Eh… what time… is it?" Ivan yawned, searched for his cell phone on the bed side table. It's almost 12 already. He was actually awake several times before but went back to sleep –guess staying up till midnight yesterday waiting for Yao exhausted him more than he thought.

"It's almost the middle of the day." The energetic boy grinned, now move on to his shoes, "I will grab some lunch with Kaelin. Do you want us to buy you something?"

"No, Kyle, thank you," Ivan thanked the Australian, "I'll… figure out what to eat later,"

"Okay, then," Kyle said as he checked on how he looks on the mirror beside the door. Not satisfied with how neat his hair was after getting combed on, he messed his spiky hair even more and grinned with the result, "If you want to eat with us, we'll be on Simone's,"

The Russian nodded, hummed a soft thanks. He moved his blanket aside, walked to the bathroom and reached to his toothbrush. The Russian brushed on his teeth while leaning to the bathroom's door, watching Kyle who now was paying attention at the bandage on his nose, lightly touched on it to check if the scare behind it was getting any better –it didn't, concluding by the wince he made on his face after.

"It hasn't healed yet?" Ivan commented.

"Not yet," Kyle huffed, "But it less hurt now,"

"Good for you," Ivan smiled, and asked, "How did you get the scare again? I kinda… lost in thought when you told me yesterday."

Kyle stepped closer to Ivan, about to tell him the story but suddenly their room's door opened hastily, and without any warning, smacked hard on Kyle's face.

"GOD!" The Australian groaned in pain. He staggered for awhile, before dropped his knee to the floor, covering his now extra painful nose with his trembling hand. Ivan was so shocked, quickly go back to bathroom to wash his mouth before he went to help his roomate. On the other hand, Kaelin, the one who opened the door, was very calm, only take a single look at Kyle who was sprawled on the floor while holding on his dear nose, and said with a smile, "There you are, Kyle. I just want to tell you that if you aren't always so late, this won't happen again,"

The androgynous Kiwi (Ivan never know his sex till now, and never have enough courage to ask) opened the mini fridge and put some ice cubes on a towel, then gave it to Ivan. Kaelin let Ivan took care of Kyle with the ice, and moved to grab some bandages and antiseptic from the aid box in the bathroom. The Kiwi acted like he (or… she…) totally accustomed with this situation, especially how he/she didn't show any sympathy or sorry, and did all of the help while smiling and humming some melodies.

"Now, Barginski," Kyle said with choked sound as he put the ice softly on his bandaged nose, "This is how I get my scare,"

"I-I realized," Ivan hold himself not to laugh.

XXXX

After the rush of helping Kaelin looking after Kyle's newborn scare, Ivan finally decided to go with the Oceanians to Simone's. It's a little Italian restaurant just two blocks from their dorm, and the students loved it for their free refill iced tea and all you can eat dough balls. They ordered one large pan of pepperoni pizza and each ordered their own pastas to the smiling waitress that wrote on her order notes with a very sweet smile and responding to their requests and questions with a sugary soft voice.

"The waiter is hella cute," Kyle stared at the waitress, who now was cleaning another table across them.

Kaelin smiled, "She's indeed. I love her hair's curl,"

Ivan stared at Kaelin –can it be that Kaelin was a boy? No, if he's a boy, he'll most likely compliment more to the body or face, than the hair… Maybe Kaelian is a she after all.

But then, when the waitress put their order, and saying, "Here's your order, sir," as she placed Kaelin's baked fettuccine on the table, Kaelin only responded with a nod, saying "Thanks" while smiling.

Oh, okay. Ivan blinked. So Kaelin is a boy! Ivan smiled delightfully to himself by the new fact he had been wondering all of this time.

Unfortunately, that's not the end of Ivan's suffering curiousity, because next time when Kaelin dropped his knife, another waittress took it for his and said with smile, "I'll bring you a new one, miss," and Kaelin also responded the same -nodded and smiling while thanking her.

The Russian looked at Kyle, who was busier in taking a slice of pizza to his own plate rather than to laugh or comment if there's any mistake with what the waitress said.

He never really thought about this problem of defining Kaelin's sex too much before, but now he's very curious. He stared at Kaelin more, tried to find any sign of bulge on the Kiwi's chest, but he found nothing that could be count as breasts. But still, Kaelin's jaw and face was too soft for a guy, and his voice was neither guy's nor girl's. It's so confusing.

"I wonder… when did Kyle and Kaelin start hanging around together?" Ivan finally decided to find some clues through questions.

Kyle swallowed on dough balls he's been chewing down, and asked, "Us? Kaelin and I?"

Shit, he actually used name to mention Kaelin than any personal pronoun. The Russian nodded, "Yeah. When we both met, you two were already best friend, so I wondered…"

"We're childhood friend," Kaelin answered, "Our parents befriended with each other, Kyle's father and mine. They met up on their work here, and get along well since both were the only Oceanians each other could find except their wives. So it's inevitably make us friend too,"

"Our houses on our hometown are even alongside with each other," Kyle laughed, "We even born around the same time, only parted by three days. You do realize how our names are so alike, right? Our parents do it on purpose. I've been so enough of seeing Kaelin!"

"What do you think that makes me?" Kaelin answered back, also laughing.

"Oh, so…" Ivan hummed, "You two are always so close, but you never… thinking about going out?"

Kyle spurted out the iced tea he's been drinking, and coughed hard while Kaelin shook his head at the Russian, "I think that can't be possible,"

"W-Why?" Ivan asked, heart excited because he's closer to finding out Kaelin's sex, "Is it because both of you…"

"Because Kyle's already got another crush," Kaelin smiled, "My big sister,"

"God, Kaelin! I said to you that you have to keep it as a secret!" Kyle blushed, his face red.

Ivan held himself not to groan in frustration, and gave out a little laugh instead while cursing in his head. He decided to just stop trying finding out, taking a fork and started eating on his own lasagna. But then his violet eyes caught a figure of someone he really knew through the restaurant's wide window. It was Yao, just went out from his car that was parked on the sidewalk, with his hair tied in half and jacket alongside with simple jeans, walking on the pavement in front of the row of groceries stores.

He thought Yao was going to do some work, so seeing him outside wasn't something the Russian expected.

"What, Barginski? You looked very… surprised," Kyle followed the direction of Ivan's stare –but at that time, Yao was already walked away from the scene in the window. He looked back at Ivan, raising his eyebrow, "What did you see?"

Ivan blinked, and then smiled at the Australian, "No, I think I saw my… friend,"

"Friend? You can invite him to eat here with us if you want to," Kyle suggested.

"No, it's okay," Ivan smiled, "We will meet up tonight,"

"Oh, then how about you bring him to the movie Kyle and I have been planning to watch?" Kaelin smiled.

"Movie?" That reminded him, yes, Kyle and Kaelin were both in Film major.

"Yeah, we've been very eager to watch it because the setting is on Australia and New Zealand!" Kyle said with a bursting spirit and wide grin, "It's the premiere, and I got four discount vouchers from a senior who helped with the making! Right, I've been wondering who I will ask to go together besides Kaelin!"

"Oh…" Ivan thought. Maybe it's not so bad… he indeed plan to ask Yao if he want to go out first tonight, having dinner together before doing the usual. And knowing Yao, maybe he'll be so excited hearing the word discount. He chuckled a little as he thought about how the Chinese was always very eager on half-priced items they found on the stores on their way for lunch, then smiled to his friends, "I will ask him later,"

XXXX

Yao was always positive about his cooking, and he's proud of what he cooked in the last three hours. Roasted duck, steamed and fried chicken, pork, stir-fried vegetable with beef and mushroom, fish, all the best Chinese recipes he ever learned. He thought that maybe he's exaggerating –he always cooks too much when he's excited, he often did it back at home to celebrate anything. The meal he've been made was still so many even after he kept some to share with Feliciana on Monday.

It's now almost six, just one hour before Ivan will come over. He's so excited about this, imagining what kind of face the Russian will make when he saw what Yao had been preparing for him.

Flowers were already in the vase –sunflowers, strange choice, yes, but Feliciana suggested it for him through message. She said it'll brighten up the room and lighten the mood. Yao obeyed, and after he set them on the dining table, he realized that the color of the bright petals suited the creamy color of the tablecloth very much.

"All will be perfect," Yao thought, as he did the last touch to the food; garnishing the steamed fish with chopped spring onions, couldn't stop smiling as he did so.

He almost dropped the bowl of garnish he's holding, very much startled when someone rung his doorbell. He first thought it was the Russian, and grew panic. He haven't changed his clothes or taking any shower since the morning! And he hadn't really prepared the table, the tea wasn't even ready yet and he still had to pick a movie to be watched together after the dinner!

The Chinese tried to calm down himself. No, there's no way Ivan will come one hour earlier, it was way too early no matter how discipline a person was. He sighed, taking off his apron and walked to the door to see the guest. There's no way Ivan…

He took a look at the monitor that connected with his video door bell and almost fainted in shock as he saw who's standing in front of his door.

"YIWAN?!" He couldn't help but yell. It's actually Ivan! What should he do now?!

"Yao," Ivan smiled, waved to the small camera on the outside's doorbell, "I know I'm one hour earlier, but I have an idea for tonight…"

"W-What kind… of idea?" Yao stuttered.

Ivan stared at him (through the camera) with a weird look, and asked, "Um… Can I tell it to Yao inside?"

"No! I mean… I… eh…" Yao stared at how he looked like now –hair down and messy, one number larger t-shirt and a cloth shorts he sew by himself… no, Ivan can't see him like this! "I-It's… okay to tell it there, right? So go on,"

"Oh, okay…" Ivan was still looked confused, but he went on with the explanation, "Well, my friends from the Film major invited me to watch a movie with them tonight, and they said I can take Yao along with me. What… do you think?"

Yao wrinkled his eyebrows, shook his head with a frown. No way! He already prepared so much for tonight, he couldn't let some random friends of his love –no, his… what –Ivan ruined it!

"I want it to be just two of us tonight," Yao reasoned, "This is weekend, it's our special time together! I didn't remember I have agreed with this. Wait, you never even ask!"

"Yao never said he disagree either," Ivan replied.

Yao raised his eyebrow, and Ivan, as if he could see it, sighed and continued, "Sorry, I mean… that's why I'm asking this to Yao now. They just invited me this noon, and I thought it's a good idea for us to go out once in awhile…"

"Well, why don't you just call me earlier then?"

"I thought Yao was busy," Ivan looked away, violet eyes looked hurt.

"Even if I was, a little phone call won't disturb me more than this kind of sudden invitation,"

"But last time I called Yao when he's in work, Yao had to hang up within five seconds,"

"Well I was on the office that time. Right now I'm not actually working or anything,"

"How should I know if Yao isn't working? Yao doesn't even tell me,"

"Well you should try calling me first, maybe,"

"Okay," Ivan said, loud and hard. He hated fights and arguments or anything related with opposites sides being stubborn with each other. The Russian looked at the camera, before looked down sadly and said, "Then I guess I'll just leave,"

W-What?

"Leave? Why?!" Yao widened his eyes.

"Yao won't let me come in, Yao doesn't want to come out, Yao hates my idea, and now I'm in the bad mood," Ivan said faintly, "Even if I stay, I won't have the right mood for any sex,"

"No, no, Ivan, you can't!" Yao wanted to step out, but he held himself to stay behind the door, remembering how ugly he looked like now. Ivan only shot him a sad look and stepped away.

Shit, God! Yao was panicking again. Then he took a deep breath, thinking in his mind quickly -Okay, whatever! Ivan already saw him naked so many times, he shouldn't be so disturbed with how shabby Yao looked right now. He's sure he didn't look any better after working out either! And if Ivan got angry on him and leave, the secret he's been trying to hide won't even have any use –Didn't it suppose to make the Russian happy?!

Yao thought all of this as he opened the key, pushed on the wooden door and ran after the younger boy, yelling, "Ivan! No! Don't go!"

Ivan looked back, in the exact time with Yao finally reached him and hugged him tightly from behind.

"Y-Yao…?" The Russian was a bit surprised. He looked at the clothes Yao was wearing now and couldn't help but smile, "Your t-shirt is cute."

Yao murmured to the coat Ivan was wearing, face and ears flamed in embarrassment, "I-It is. From my Baba and Mama when they went to the panda breeding zoo in Chengdu,"

Ivan chuckled. He turned his body so he's now facing Yao, and the Chinese was still so embarrassed that he kept looking at the floor and Ivan's boots instead of the face he's actually missed so much.

"Yao look even younger like this," Ivan smiled, playing with the loose strands of the black hair.

"I-I am not," Yao blushed more.

"This is why Yao didn't let me come in?" Ivan chuckled.

"Well, I haven't really done preparing too..." Yao pouted, eyes avoiding Russian's confused stare at his words. He sighed, grabbed the hand of the bigger boy and said, "Let's just go in,"

So they finally went inside Yao's room. Ivan was first didn't realize what Yao haven't done preparing, looking around confusedly to search for it -until the Chinese walked to the pantry and back with granishing the fish.

"Yao... What...is this?" Ivan was lighten up at the plates of delicious meal on the dining table upon his eyes.

"Dinner you said you want," Yao tried to look uncare, even though his heart was throbbing by excitement to see Ivan's reaction. He continued with garnishing the fish, then move on to prepare the tea.

When he didn't accept any reply nor answer from Ivan even after several seconds, Yao looked up to the Russian with eyebrows frowned, first wanted to protest of the lack of respond but then was very surprised when he saw Ivan was crying. No, not the kind of childish sobbing (like what he did last night) but the violet eyes were rolling down silent tears, as he smiled wider then ever.

"I-Ivan?" Yao half-ran to the younger boy, a bit panic if Ivan was hurt or anything. He carressed the chubby cheek to help clean the wet trail, asked softly, "Why... do you cry?"

"Thank you," Ivan shed his tears, "Sorry, it's just... Came out by its own."

"You're... That touched?" Yao was mesmerized.

"I'm so touched," Ivan laughed a little, "This is so unbelievable, Yao. You've been planning for this and I never know and I... Was even angry to you..." He looked guilty as he finished his words, so Yao quickly cut him off, "No! No, I understand why you were angry. If it's me, I maybe will even... Knock out the door and pushed to go in or something,"

The Russian smiled again with his eyes so soft, before he bent down and suddenly Yao was gasping for air as a pair of lips pressed to his. He gulped, started breathing through his nose, panic but very much enjoying it. The blond used his hand to hold onto Yao's waist, as he pressed the smaller man to the wall.

"Eh, wait!" Yao exclaimed before the younger boy could kissed him more. After he stopped Ivan, he regretted the sudden loss of warmth on his lips and skin for a second, but then he reminded himself they'll totally dragged in if they did it now and they didn't want it.

"S-sorry," Ivan blushed, "I-I just want to kiss Yao... We should eat first, right? Or the food will be wasted,"

Yao tried to not squeal over then cuteness of blushing Ivan in front of him and grinned instead, "I-It's okay! Let's eat after I done with the tea and...take a shower,"

"But Yao was cute like this," Ivan smiled.

"No, I'm stink like hell," Yao grimaced, "Oh, I know, while I take a shower, you can pick the movie we will watch tonight from the shelf besides the tv."

"We even will watch a movie together?" Ivan's eyes brightened up even more.

Yao smiled happily as the answer, but then he looked down, a bit embarrassed, "Uh… yeah, they're all Chinese, and some are cartoons... if you don't mind..."

"It's okay," Ivan smiled back, "That's so Yao after all,"

Now it's Yao's turn to blush. The Chinese gave Ivan a quick peck on his cheek, saying "Wait, okay!" Then turned his way towards his bedroom.

Ivan nodded, smiled upon the Chinese figure who then dissappeared behind the door. He walked towards the shelves beside the TV that contained rows of video boxes. The collection was majorly, like what Yao mentioned earlier, consisted Chinese wars and epic movies, also Hong Kong action films and some cartoon movies in the last rows. He found one cartoon movie from beyond his childhood that he always liked and decided to go with that.

Ivan then waited on the living room, serving himself with candies the Chinese always kept in a glass container on the coffee table. But Yao sure took his time, because Ivan had already ate five of his favorite milk chewy candy and several sugar coated jelly but the shower was still running inside the bathroom. So the boy decided to take a peek of the meals Yao prepared. He walked to the dining table, adoring both delicious aroma and look of the foods and the numbers of varieties of meals Yao prepared.

The tea was on the pantry's counter, a white porcelain teapot with Chinese pattern in blue with matching pair of Chinese tea cups. It gave out a scent of freshly brewed Chrysanthemum tea leaves. Ivan didn't usually drink tea, especially when he's having food, but he knew Yao always did so, even kept a big bottle container of cold tea inside his refrigerator. He could get used to it.

Ivan turned, was going to sit back on the sofa, but then something yellow in color, sitting silently in a glass vase that was put just on the other corner of the pantry's counter caught his attention.

They were three full-bloomed sunflowers. Bright in petals, deep patterned brown in the center. Though the stem was cut so they can fit in the glass vase, they're still big and tall, crown faced upright to the faint sunshine that ray through the opened window.

Eyes sparkled and lips smiled, he walked to them and picked the biggest one, stared at it lovingly. He stroked on the yellow, big petals then put it near his nose, sniffing on the unique scent it was giving.

On the other hand, Yao was finally done, much more neat with his hair tied back in ponytail like usual, wearing white turtleneck wool sweater and black cloth trousers. He stepped out of his room, expecting Ivan had been waiting for him and will welcomed him with his new look, but then he found Ivan nowhere in the living room.

He found him later on the dining room, sitting on the chair of the dinner table with a sunflower from the vase laid on his lap, and his hand holding onto it like it's his dear life. He just started with, "Ivan, I'm back!" but then he saw the soft look and the warm smile the Russian was giving to the flower on his hand, and asked surprisedly as he walked closer to the blond, "Ivan, do you like sunflower?"

The blond looked up, "Yao, you've done." He smiled to the Chinese, who now looked much more ready and fresh. His cheeks were pink, must be from the steam of warm water he used on bath, and Ivan couldn't hold not to kiss on them.

Yao grinned, hugged Ivan lovingly. He looked up so their eyes will meet, and asked again, "You like sunflower?"

Ivan smiled, "Yes, very much. There're many of them in my countries, but not the part when I'm living in, so I kinda carve for them. One day my family was on the holiday and we passed by a field of sunflowers on our way. So beautiful. They're so pretty..."

"Ohh…" Yao blinked his eyes and smiled, "Then, you can take that one to bring home!"

The violet eyes widened, as the owner asked with awe in his voice, "Is it okay?"

"Of course!" Yao grinned. Well, that Feliciana just got a bonus for this month's payment.

Ivan smiled back, now even wider than usual, "Thank you, Yao."

"So… shall we start eat?" Yao asked. Ivan nodded, he put back the flower to the vase, feared it will be wilted without water, then turned to Yao.

"Ivan, you don't dislike Chinese food, right?" Yao asked as he put rice from the rice cooker to the bowl he had prepared on the table.

Ivan shook his head, and smiled even more, "I love Chinese food,"

Yao grinned towards the younger boy, put his bowl of rice in front of him and said, "Hao! Then let's eat!" But then he yelped, "Oh, wait! I forgot the dining utensils!" He half-ran to the kitchen while yelling on himself in Chinese. Ivan just laughed on how energetic the Chinese was actually.

Yao came back from the kitchen with two bowls of rice, two pairs of chopsticks, and an eating spoon. He handed the last tool to the Russian, saying, "I never really see you use chopsticks, but maybe you prefer to use this after all?"

"Well, I think I can handle chopsticks just well…" Ivan still accepted the spoon though, but he looked at Yao and smiled, "How about Yao go correct me if I'm wrong?"

Yao laughed, "Okay… Maybe I shall see how good you're with them,"

Ivan picked the chopsticks and started showing Yao how he usually held them, "A friend of mine said you should do it just like you're holding your writing tools,"

Yao watched at the positioning of Ivan's fingers, smiled, "Hmm. You hold it right, but some people went wrong when they started using them,"

"Okay, let's try use them..." Ivan tried to pick a slice of roasted duck, and Yao saw he could do it very well. The most important thing was that the sticks were not crossing each other as he used it, and Ivan was very skilled on handling them, even as he brought up the food to put them in his mouth.

"Am I good enough?" Ivan asked.

"You're," Yao laughed, "_Hen hao_! Sorry to doubt you back there,"

"I got Yao's permission!" Ivan laughed. He chewed down the duck along with some rice, and commented after he swallowed them all, "Yao... This tastes so good,"

The Chinese couldn't ever be more proud. He offered as shy smile as he said, "Thank you. But here, you should eat the soup first, Yiwan."

The soup, with corn, crab and asparagus as it content, was a bit sweet but savory. The others were just as perfect. The ducks are roasted perfectly. The skin was roasted dry with a thin layer of fat, as the meat was so juicy. The spices and sauces soaked to the layers of the meat well. All the chopped pork and chicken, roasted, fried or steamed, were cooked to the best tastes, and the chili sauce Yao made was the final perfection for them. The tofu were so soft, the sauce of the pot soup brought up taste so they're not tasteless like they usually were, and the seafood are sweet, fresh, and perfectly cooked. The beef were delicious and tender and a very perfect match for the mushrooms, the vegetable was well cooked without losing its crunchiness. The sauce Yao made to pour on the fish was so rich in taste, sweet and a bit spicy from the bell peppers but also sour from the chopped pineapples. The fish, on the other hands, is very fresh, melt on your mouth on the first bite. There's also the steamed fish, fresh and so juicy, and delicious fried noodles with meatballs, fish cakes, egg, chopped chicken fillet and vegetables.

"Where did Yao buy them?" Ivan asked, digged more to his rice. The food tasted so good that he wondered why the restaurant who sold them wasn't so popular that he never heard of them.

"No, I cooked them." Yao answered lightly as he pick more vegetables and put them on his plate.

Ivan widened his eyes in shock, "Yao... I even never know that you can cook! And you're this good, too!"

"Thank you, very much," Yao grinned, "I used to cook a lot by myself even since I'm little. It's just a home cooking, Ivan. My Mama taught me how to cook as the oldest one, and I cooked for the family, since our parents were always so busy with the shop,"

"Oh, wow…" Ivan still looked amazed, "Yao is so great. He's indeed a very hardworking man, and I see where that is come from."

"Ivan, you're such a hardworker yourself," Yao smiled, "You got scholarship, you got job on such a young age, those are also wonderful."

"Well, if I don't take more job, there'll be no enough money to be sent to my sisters," Ivan laughed.

"Sisters?" Yao was surprised about this. Well, he hadn't ever asked, but he always imagined Ivan as the only child, "You have… sisters? And you even have to send money to them?"

"My parents were dead when I was… around… eleven," Ivan said casually, as he picked more vegetables to his plate, "I have two sisters, one older and one younger. But that count me as the first son. So I have my own responsibility for them." He ended his sentence with a light grin.

"Really, Ivan, I never know about this!" Yao was still in disbelief, "You never look… you know... what's the word for that? Lack… of… money…"

Ivan laughed, "We're not. Well before, we were. After our parents died in a horrible accident of Siberia train, my two sisters and I moved here to live with my uncle. But he also has his hand full with his wife and five children, so we can't depend on him too much."

He waited if Yao wanted to comment, but the Chinese was even had stopped eating to listen to him fully. So he continued.

"Then… I learned ballet since I was a child and never stop learning even after I came here and I didn't have a trainer. They helped me relieve stress in hard times, and I realized I love it so much. So I decided I would just do it for my entire life. Luckily, the school I'm attending now accepted my application with full scholarship.

"So I moved to the dorm, my sisters lived by what's left from my scholarship money, and it never enough. I thought I should get a job for myself and I did. After not awhile, my big sister also got a job." Ivan's eyes were gazed with the memories of his hard past, but then he smiled as he swayed his hand easily, "Well, it was very long time ago. Now she owned her own dairy products shop, and my sisters live in their own apartment. The younger one even take a model job sometimes, between her studies. She's in high school now."

"They should have enough money to live," Yao blinked his eyes, furrowed his eyebrows, "Except they buy new Channel every month or something like that. You still send them money every month?"

"Well, they do," Ivan laughed, "It's just… well, Yao sends money for you parents back home too, right, for sure?"

"I am," Yao answered, "And… well… sometimes, for my little brothers and sister too."

"Right? It's just same." Ivan smiled.

"But I have a full job, with full salary," Yao frowned, "It's on my responsibility too since I'm the oldest, but I also have capability for it. You, Ivan. you're a student, yet you have to do that… that's just… a bit…"

"Sad?"

"No, more like…"

"Pathetic?"

"No, Ivan, that's… so… great." Yao still frowned though, "That's just so noble that I just… see it strange."

Ivan laughed, but then he sighed, "Well, Yao… it's more like, my apologies that I can't always be with them, even though it's supposed to be my job to protect them after my dad was gone. Not that money can do as same, but at least they know I care. I still visit them too sometimes, on the weekends."

"So you must be haven't pay them any visit on these recent two months?" Yao smiled teasingly.

Ivan scratched on his flushed cheeks, "Well… yeah." He laughed, "But it's okay, I still call them a lot. How about you, Yao? You said you're the oldest, how many younger siblings do you have?"

"Three younger siblings. Two boys and one girl." Yao answered, back with picking food with his chopsticks.

Ivan blinked, "Ohh… I thought it's prohibited to have more than one kid in China?"

Yao laughed, "It is, but we lived in the small village and the law aren't really obeyed there. It only really have its impact on big cities like Beijing or Shanghai."

"That's new for me," Ivan nodded and smiled, "Must be very nice for your younger brothers and sister to be served such delicious meals like these all the time."

"Really, stop it." Yao blushed again, "This is nothing. Also, I don't usually cook this much. Only when I'm… kinda excited, usually when there is something to celebrate. Birthdays, anniversary of our parents, the other time were when Mei got full score on Phsyic test she always scared of, when Long won his wushu competition, when Yue was appointed to be the one to give a speech on his senior's graduation…"

Ivan smiled, "That's really cute, Yao… Yao is such a good oldest brother."

Yao laughed, "Well I heard that a lot, but I don't want to brag too much about it. Now, Ivan! You should eat more! I believe a big young boy like you need to eat more than just a tiny bowl of rice!"

"O-Oh…" Ivan was still a bit surprised, but even before he could do or answer anything, Yao was taking the younger's bowl, bring it to the rice cooker and filled the bowl again with a lot of rice, "Here, I'm sure you're not full yet with just that! Eat more, it's really okay! I like it when I see someone eating full-hearted!"

"Oh… wow…" The Russian could only stutter some words of surprise of how happy Yao looked and how tall the mountain of the rice in his bowl now. Then he laughed and nodded, "I'll give a help to myself then,"

"Do it, please!" Yao nodded satisfiedly.

The foods, despite of being so many, finally disappeared to the stomachs of both men in instant between the talks and jokes. Ivan helped Yao washed the plates after that. He insisted to be the one who scrubbed the ceramics and glasses with the soap and sponge and watering them while Yao could do more relaxed job in drying them with towel as the gratitude for the effort he already put on cooking the food. But in fact, be the washer was a bit hard work because Yao was very neat and detailed, telling Ivan to rewash plates that still left even the faintest smell and thinnest layer of oil. So in the end, Yao protested about how they took more time than what needed, and they switched.

Yao was indeed so skillful in cleaning. He concentrated so much in polished all the plates clean from any stains, made Ivan, who have much more free time in waited for the clean plates to be dried off, laughed on his serious expression all the time. Yao frowned his eyebrow and kept washing the plates, but then he couldn't help but start laughing too, listening to Ivan chuckles and stifled laugh.

"What's so funny, Yiwan?! Stop laughing, your laugh is too funny!" Yao screamed, almost lost half of his breath by talking between laughing hard.

"Yao's expression is to funny!" Ivan took some breath before laugh more, "Scrunched up nose and all… for the dirty plates… I don't know… Stomach hurts!"

Yao couldn't take anymore laugh because even his chest started to hurt by laughing too much, and splashed Ivan some water, hoping it'll silence the boy. But Ivan laughed more instead, and returned the splash with slightly bigger one. Yao gaped, and returned it with another one, and they ended up with sort of childish splash fight of foams and water, wetting all over themselves and the kitchen.

They ran, hiding behind the counter, slipped away from sides and other tactics that just suddenly sprouted on their heads to get away from being splashed by others, even though they're actually already wet mostly on their faces and front parts of their clothes. One time Yao stepped on the wet patch on the floor, slipped and legs swung upright before fell with kind of loud noise, and Ivan quickly ran to him in worry. But Yao couldn't stop laughing even with his hurting butt, made Ivan laughed again and hugged him tight on his waist. The laugh was finally died down softly and slowly, as Yao put his head on Ivan's shoulder, wet black hair messily loose from its tie and sprawled over the pale skin slightly covered by the pink muffler.

Yao wondered if he ever laughed that much before.

XXX

They settled on the sofa in front of the television after, laying down there with new outfit. Yao changed his turtleneck with a simple and comfy t-shirt he always wore to sleep and Ivan was now adored in his black high neck shirt after taking off his jacket he wore over it and his muffler.

It was the best feeling in the world, wearing the most comfortable clothes ever with his head on Ivan's arm and warm feeling of the Russian wrapped around him, only if his butt didn't hurt so much. He already put on some balsam on the bruised part –with Ivan's big help, and even got a little service of Ivan massaging that part softly as he helped smear more, and now he felt much better, but it still hurts.

They watched the video Ivan picked previously –the cartoon movie version of Anastasia –while enjoying ice cream directly from its container. Yao actually tried to scoop it to beautiful dessert bowls he already prepared and sprinkled the top with fancies he already prepared, but he could barely walk properly with his painful ass. So he asked Ivan to take care of the ice cream, but then Ivan was back with the container and two spoons instead of some decorated dessert. Ivan said he liked it this way, and now Yao also liked the feeling of how casual the servings was.

"I love this song," Yao commented on the part when 'Journey to The Past' was sung by Anya, "Especially that home, love, family part…" The Chinese sighed, sunk deeper to Ivan's embrace, "Reminds me of Baba and Mama, I haven't visit them after so long…"

Ivan smiled, "Yao loves his family so much, da?"

"Who's not, Ivan?" Yao laughed.

"Well, when my parents died, I barely cried." Ivan said softly, but Yao froze at the words. He stared at the Russian, didn't know what to say and Ivan smiled, added, "I never really remembered them as good parents. When I heard they died, to be honest, I actually… sighed… in relief."

Yao shifted, pulled further a bit, wondering what could be the good answer. He had urge to ask Ivan to explain more, but before he could ask, Ivan asked, "I scared Yao didn't I?"

"A… bit." Yao mumbled.

Ivan said with a faint voice, "Sorry. It's just… They fought a lot, you know?"

Yao stared at the big Russian. He should guess it earlier, the cause was must be sort of broken home. He put on a straight face, eyes staring low to the floor and empty, continued, "Everything was problem, even littlest thing. I never like how they yell at each other. Sometimes they hit or slap each other, smacking things or door and make a mess. Always my big sister to take care of it after." Ivan murmured, "It's scary. It occurred almost everyday. So when they died, I… don't have to listen to it anymore."

The violet eyes were now darkened to a purplish sapphire. Yao saw that Ivan was actually upset, no matter how calm he looked like now. He held Ivan's hand, and nodded, "I understand, Ivan."

Ivan smiled, "Really?"

"I pity you." Yao caressed Ivan's cheeks, the he pulled the head softly to be wrapped around by his arm. He kissed on the temple, and said, "Sometimes Baba and Mama argue, too, when I was little. Usually it's about money. It'll get scary because Mama will cry and Baba will be quiet for all day, and then in the middle of the night, I have to cover my little siblings' ears so they can't hear the fuss and yells. When you're oldest, it's even scarier because they complained about each other to you." Yao sighed, "So troublesome."

Ivan titled his head, tried to look at the Chinese, "But you still love them, Yao."

"Because… they don't do it everyday like yours, I think." Yao replied, "I mean, if they do it everyday on every little things, maybe I will also… traumatize."

Ivan just offered a small smile on the defend, and Yao added, "Besides, it's not like you don't love your family, right? I can tell you love your sisters so much."

"Well…" Ivan looked hesitated, "I… wonder about that too." He quickly added when he saw a surprised expression on Yao's face, "No, I mean, I… I don't know, I feel weird myself. I feel affection to them, but if I had to say they're important to me…"

"Then… what about how you feel to me?"

Second after he asked that, Yao realized he have stepped too close to the dangerous edge of their silent agreement of never talk about feelings. Ivan widened his eyes and stared at Yao, before moved, pulled away from the embrace and just sat down there silently. Yao, cursing to himself in his head, also moved to the sitting position, and they ended up sitting next to each other without saying any words.

"S-Sorry." Yao bowed his head, didn't dare to look at Ivan, "I… I was… a bit…"

"It's okay." Ivan said softly.

There's silence again, and Yao finally build up courage to looked on his side. Ivan was looking down, hands clasped together as if he's praying. Yao bit his lips. What a stupid thing to ask, Yao. He wondered how could the question come out before he even realized it. He never even cared about it before. He enjoyed Ivan's presence a lot, and he knew many things could be very difficult if they ever declared their love or status, so he's satisfied with their boundless relationship.

Maybe… It's just… after all the things they did tonight, a very lover-like activities, Yao just unconsciously asked that. Now Ivan must be scared, Yao cringed. He thought Yao wanted them to be lovers, and it must be bound the younger boy. Gosh, Yao, he's twenty, of course he'll be hell scared of a commitment with fifteen years older old man! He gotta set this straight!

"Ivan, I don't mean it… I..."

"Yao… do you want to be my lover?"

Yao didn't hear it right, for sure. But Ivan was looking at him, cheeks red and eyes soft. Hands still clasped to each other, now tighter and even shivering a bit.

"W-what?" Yao gaped, he's still sure he was just misheard it.

"I… asked if Yao want to be my lover." Ivan said it softly, carefully, "I mean… we're… going out. Dating. In… relationship."

No way. Ivan was actually asking him the thing he thought the younger boy was feared off. Yao was very much surprised. So he's wrong about what Ivan thought all of this time. Wait, maybe the boy was too hasty, cause of the mood. Just like Yao earlier.

"You… you sure?" Yao asked, gulped as he did so. Now he's blushing, he realized, and shivered a bit too. It's a love confession he never ever got before, and he's nervous. Even though it's Ivan! N-No, that's not right. It's because it's Ivan, he's even more nervous.

"I have thought about it a lot all of this time." Ivan said, eyes straight to Yao, "I know we barely do anything but sex for these recent months after we met up, but I always miss Yao. Some little talks we do on lunches and before we went sleep… I always liked every little thing about you that you tell me, or I acknowledge by myself. And after we had so much fun tonight… I think… I really like Yao…"

God. Yao throbbed even much quicker by the time Ivan said more. He blushed like crazy. He was completely wrong. He thought Ivan was happy with their without-status-relationship, just like him. Then he must be hurt the boy a lot all these times…

He liked Ivan too, of course… Ivan was different. He got affection he never thought he needed and he carved on, full of it, from the warm big boy. He had lot of fun, lot lot of it, something he could enjoy in life more than his job. He even did something out of his strictly planned daily schedule for this boy! There're times he regretted the daydreams he sometimes had about Ivan, but after awhile, the daydream was a unique kind of refreshing between the works.

But no. Yao decided, he couldn't be in relationship. He knew it since he's on his high school, he didn't fit with such an event. And even though he liked Ivan, it'll be even more difficult if it's with Ivan, because of many reasons, and he didn't want to commit in something he couldn't keep. There'll be times when he'll be very busy with his works, and if he neglected Ivan cause of it or cause his own boredom, he'll hate himself so much.

Yao looked back at Ivan, ready to say his rejection and reasons, but then suddenly his eyes grew teary. God, he never knew it would be this sad. He shook his head, and mumbled, "Sorry, Ivan."

He didn't hear anything as the answer, so he continued, "It'll be difficult. More than you can imagine. I never intend us to be anything like lover all of this time, and I thought you feel the same…" Yao quickly added, "I-It's not like I want to just toy with you though! R-really, I like you, but… I can't. Sorry."

Ivan was still didn't say anything, but then Yao heard a chuckle. The Chinese looked up, confused, and Ivan sighed.

"I know it. Yao will reject me." Ivan smiled, "Yao was already have his future planned very neatly, I'm sure, and with me in so suddenly, all will be ruined, da."

Yao opened his mouth, try to deny it, but then he couldn't say anything. That's… actually the reason in short. How egoistic it sounds! But yes, it's how he was. He's always like that, and he never thought it's a bad thing.

"I'm sorry for asking this so suddenly, Yao…" Ivan said, softly.

The Chinese was silent. He looked at Ivan, who smiled back at him –but he couldn't reply the smile. He felt guilty. He looked down instead, and felt something warm stroked on his head. Ivan's hands was caressing his head to his back, massaged it lightly.

Yao was holding back his tears. No, he couldn't waver. It's the best for both of them!

"I guess, I'll just go home."

Yao didn't want Ivan to go home. He shook his head, but still didn't say anything. If he moved even a bit, the tears would burst out.

"Thanks for the dinner. It's very a lovely one. Not only some dinner, but it's a very family-feel like, I enjoyed it so much, Yao." Ivan said, holding Yao's hand on his lap, "Sorry I ruin it."

"No." Yao mumbled. He made it –he didn't cry even after he started talking, "D-Don't."

But he didn't move as Ivan pecked on his head, and walked out from the room silently.

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
